Hopeless (Rising Darkness)
Prolouge I was overwhelmed by darkness. Like it surrounded me. I was scared as a kit separated from it's mother. StarClan needs to help me here; unless this is just a dream. I am looking for help, as my paws carry me away from this dull place. I enter a lush green forest. "The Clans are not staying here," said a voice. An ancient one. My paws shifted. I was moving? How? My Clan would not survive these changes. Chapter 1: Hopeless Destiny "Tall Shadow, what has been troubling you?" A warrior of mine said. I shook my head. I did not want to tell anyone about my horrific dream. I still needed to get it all cleared up. They looked into my blazing eyes. Fear blazing. "I can tell you, something is wrong." My warrior repeated. I sighed. I did not want to say this. "I had a dream, that's all," I said. The cat still looked suspicious but said nothing. I sniffed the ground for prey, only to find that I could not scent any. StarClan, are you making me do this the hard way? ''I thought. I understood perfectly that I needed a new camp. But this was a hopeless task. I was not good at finding things in the paws of destruction; but this one story changed my life. Not the point. I looked at the sky, it was growing dark. I went home. As I did, I heard a rumble in the distance. Twoleg Monster. But how could it be so close? I had no idea. But I knew if there were monsters involved, it was pointless. Chapter 2: Facing "Clan, we need to find a new forest," I finished. The cats were looking at me like I was crazy. I am not crazy; but that's not the point. "Obviously Tall Shadow is right." It was the voice of Mud Paws. "We have all heard the roar of monsters in the distance," he continued. Cats below nodded. Finally! They understood! "We have to get moving," I meowed. "Yes," added Mud Paws. "Follow me." We all evacuated from camp. It was tragic. The kits were whimpering to their mothers, and I knew they would have a great story to tell to kits and apprentices when they were older. If they survived, that was. I heard the roaring grow even closer. "Run!" I yowled when I saw the monster peak at us, ready for a snack. We all split up into directions left and right. But I could see two stranded kits. I picked them up and ran off as they wailed. I hoped they would not attract the monster. Luckily, they didn't. I met up with an apprentice, Falling Snow. "Tall Shadow, the monster is near!" She wailed desperately. I nodded, literally running as fast as I could. But it was to late; Mud Paws was dead. "No!" I wailed like a kit crying to it's mother. "We have to get on," meowed Falling Snow. Chapter 3: Running Away "I know, sorry, Mud Paws," I meowed. Me and Falling Snow had found Spot Tail and Sun Shadow. "So, has anyone else died?" I asked worriedly. "Pebble Heart," said Spot Tail in grief. "Our healer!" I cried. Falling Snow dipped her head. We all knew we would die like this. I was going to run away with them. A pelt ran up to us soon. "Juniper Branch!" I yowled, overjoyed. "Yes, Tall Shadow?" She meowed. "It's good to see you." "You too." "I thought you were dead," I meowed. Juniper Branch nodded. "Almost," she replied. I gasped. I was realizing we could not survive out here on our own; regardless of the monsters. Juniper Branch was with my small Clan. I needed to find everyone else. Quick. Before the monsters were out killing again. They were as heartless as Torn Face. "We need to find shelter," I meowed. The others nodded, I was right. We seeked out a cave and curled up to sleep. Tomorrow was a brand new day. Where we could be more positive. But it is never positive in Clan life. Chapter 4: Small Clan "Wake up, Tall Shadow," meowed the voice of Falling Snow. I yawned. I blinked open my eyes. "Yes?" I replied. "The monsters are here," meowed Falling Snow. "I thought we escaped!" I yowled. "Nope," replied Juniper Branch. "Come on." We ran through the forest, desperate to get away. Forever. Find new territory. But this is not how life works. "We're in a thick wood, but the monsters are still after us," I meowed. "I see sticks!" Meowed Falling Snow. "These must be monster scent markers," I meowed. "That means we're in their territory," hissed Juniper Branch. "It's not theirs anymore." I turned around to see a sleek black cat coming toward us. "What are you doing here?" I hissed. "My alley group saw you and assigned me to come get you," he replied calmly. "Come get us? No way," I snarled in disgust. "It could offer us good eating." Meowed Falling Snow. "Come on," meowed the black cat. "My name is Jak," he added. I decided to follow this 'Jak'. He led us down to a Twolegplace. "Ugh! This is a Twolegplace," I snarled. "This is not where we live." Meowed Jak. I rolled my eyes as I was led down a narrow path. "Welcome to the alley," meowed Jak. "It's a Twolegplace area!" "Calm." Falling Snow glared at Sun Shadow to keep quiet. Chapter 5: The Allies My paws touched the hard ground and I couldn't take it anymore. I let myself fall. But what would I do if my belly was exposed to this sickening touch? I hauled myself up, tiredly, that is. I did not want to walk any longer. I could feel the pain inside of me. Every bone in by body wailing to sleep. But I could not give up yet, I am a warrior, leader. "Tall Shadow, you okay?" Meowed Sun Shadow. "Yeah." "You don't look okay." "Fine, I need to rest." I curled up in the corner of the alley and fell asleep. This time, I was not woken by a dream, but a prodding in the side. "Tall Shadow, we're being attacked!" Yowled Jak. I sprang up and ran right into the fight. Nothing could stop me. Except for a painful claw on the back. Well, not even that. I might have had the strength of when I was younger. "Falling Snow! You must run!" I said. Falling Snow reluctantly ran out of the crowd. Jak glared at me. I supressed a sigh. "What's wrong?" "Just remembering the good days." "Oh..." Jak still did not look convinced, but this was actually what I was thinking about. Take my word for it. I looked around, spotting my warriors. "Spot Tail, you can fight. You are more experienced," I meowed. Spot Tail nodded and ran into the flurry. Falling Snow was in the corner of the alley; keeping hidden I guess. I soon saw a vicious looking fighter run out of the crowd, barreling over to Falling Snow. "Run!" I gasped. She ran. The cat bumped into the walls, and hissed. He looked at me. I narrowed my eyes, ready for the challenge. He had challenged me, we lock stares when we challenge. I ran forward. Jak looked impressed, but there was no time for that. He pinned me down, but his belly was exposed. I bit it really hard. Hard as I could, in fact! He ran away, yowling in pain. Jak looked at me; I licked my fur and ran back in. I was not that hurt. He had no time to do anything to me. I did not like this place. It hurt my paws. "Jak, we need to leave." I meowed, hoping he would understand. "You must not," he begged. "Why?" I challenged. "Your cats, they can save us from the Twolegs." He meowed. "No, we can't! We're trying to escape!" I yowled. "Oh," he said. He looked hurt. He looked up at the sky, his eyes filled with fear. "Alley-Watchers, how could you!? You sent a fake!" He yowled. Alley-Watchers? Chapter 6: Sorry Alley Cats "Alley-Watchers?" I questioned. Jak gasped in awe. "You don't know what Alley-Watchers are!?" he yowled, as if he were talking about the star-cats. "Traitors!" He looked at them with a glare. "What did we do wrong?" I mewed. "Wrong? Oh, nothing. You only don't know about the ''alley watchers!" he snarled. "We know what they are, Shadow here was just joking," lied Falling Snow. "Yeah, the Alley-Watchers are... Awesome." added Sun Shadow. I smiled in relief as we were freed. "Jak, but honestly....." My voice trailed off as I thought about what I was going to say. He would probably trap us again. "Yes?" he asked, more questioning. "What are the Alley-Watchers?" I finished, sighing. "Fine. I'll let you get away with it this time." he snarled bitterly. "What are they...?" I asked. "They watch over us. Protect us." he meowed in wonder. My eyes widened. "Do you mean.. Star cats?" I asked. "They look like Star Cats." "But... We have them too!" Falling Snow interrupted. "We should call them StarClan." she meowed. "StarClan," I murmmered. There was muttering for a bit, then mummers of agreement. "StarClan!" I yowled. It was a day later, and I woke up, stretching in my uncomfortable nest. I ran up to Jak. "I'm sorry; but we have to leave," I said. Jak looked at me in awe. "But you were destined to stay!" he said. "StarClan said it!" "I am sorry, maybe those were different cats." I mumbled. Jak looked down. "It's ok- I understand," he breathed sadly. "We are leaving!" I called my small Clan together, and they ran up. "Lets go." Chapter 7: New Home I padded through the Twolegplace- we were finding a new home, weather I liked it or not. Suddenly, we came across a forest. "Let's go." I meowed. My cats followed me as I walked into the dark, spooky, place. We heard all kinds of new sounds, but I stood up tall and proud. "Come on." We were still looking for a camp that night. Our tails were dragging. Heads down. I didn't know finding a camp could be this hard. After all, I was not the one who came up with an idea for the Clans. In fact, before they were called Groups. But we are more then groups. We are Clans. Anyway, not the point. I walked down a slope. I found a huge valley and my mouth watered at the prey-scent. Home. "We will live here!" I yowled. We ran down. I realized there was a beautiful waterfall. I could catch fish. I saw a couple of cats already there. They smelled of my Clan. "Sun Shadow, who are they?" I mewed. "No idea," he told me. I looked at them. I knew they weren't Mud Paws... But one was. "Mud Paws?" "I had ALMOST lost my life." "So, your alive?" "Yes." I ran up and and touched noses with him. This was the best day since we had left the forest. But I remembered. It was our forest. Why were the Twolegs destroying it? This I wanted to find out. Maybe I will one day. I don't know. But to this day, I haven't. ENDCategory:Hollytuft Category:Rising Darkness